Our Family
by SkyeWard084
Summary: Melinda and Phil are tired of having to keep their secret from the team. Finally having the perfect chance to tell them, they do. How does the team react? And what makes this secret such a big one? Will have The Avengers in it at some point.
1. Chapter 1: Our Girls

**A/N: This story was a random something that I came up with after reading MANY Fanfictions. This may be a one-shot, but it depends on how you guys respond to it. If everyone likes it then it will turn into a long term fic. So please let me know what you guys think! If it does turn into a long-term fic. I will try my best to update a couple times a week. It is also my first fanfic so please be thoughtful!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Agents of SHIELD I would be hanging out with the cast so…. Nope I don't own it!**

* * *

 **June 14, 2014**

 **The Academy, Location: Unknown**

"What exactly are we doing here, Sir?" Simmons asked Coulson, as the team walked out of the cargo hold of the BUS. "I mean I love The Academy, but the last time we were here, it didn't end so well…" she added, recalling the commotion of their last visit.

The team had just landed at SHIELD Academy and was waiting for May to join them before they left for wherever Coulson and May planned on taking them. Fitz was rambling as he looked at the SHIELD building. Ward was standing next to him quietly, looking quite annoyed at Coulson being so cryptic.

"Well, we are actually here to pick something up," Coulson replied without going into further details.

"Good answer, Sir."

Coulson smirked, "I thought so."

May walked out of the cargo hold and stood next to him

Having overheard the quick chat between the two of them, she decided to shed some light on things, "Coulson and I actually have something to tell you all. Over the past few months, we haven't been completely honest with you."

"Yeah, yeah, we already know that you and Coulson are a thing. You guys weren't exactly discreet about it. But, that still doesn't explain what we are doing at the Academy. So, why are we here? Another student rebelled against SHIELD?" Skye rambled rather quickly.

"God, I hope not!" Fitz exclaimed, resting his hands on each side of his hip.

"No, no other students have _rebelled_ against SHIELD. And Skye," Coulson turned to her, "yes May and I are together, but not in the way you think."

"Ew, AC, I did not need to know that!" Skye says, cringing.

"Phil means that we aren't just dating. We are married and have been for quite a while now. 22 years to be exact. And that's not all," May told the team, taking a moment to watch their reactions.

The entire team had looks of pure shock across their faces. Skye however, had a sparkle in her eye and a small smile on her lips. It was almost as if she had already known. Coulson thought she looked exactly like May, when she was Skye's age.

"We met when we entered the Academy in the Operations Division. We originally hated each other. But, over freshman year we became best friends," Fitzsimmons exchanged a look and smiled shyly at the oh so familiar events and then turned their attention to May as she continued, "We had a thing together when we were in our second year at The Academy, but we only started to officially date secretly after we were assigned to be each other's partners, and started working with Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff."

"We got married about two years after we graduated," Coulson continued. "About a year later, Melinda became pregnant. We had a beautiful baby girl, 19 inches long and weighing 5 pounds 7 ounces, born on January 16, 1993," his eyes glistened as he reminisced the moment, a small smile taking over his lips before he could realize it.

"Wait, you guys have a 21 year old daughter?! Why didn't you tell us?" an upset Skye asked.

"Did you not trust us?" Simmons asked while Ward and Fitz stood there, still thinking about the information they had just been told.

"Of course we trust you. You guys are our team. Our family," May reinforced, "We just had to give Fury time to make sure that if we told you, we wouldn't be putting her in danger," she explained.

"What's her name?" Fitz finally asked.

"Katlyn Natasha Lei May-Coulson," Coulson told him with a smile. "And we wanted to tell you, but her entire life has been like this. She has always been on the move with us or another trusted family member. People have attempted to try and kidnap her ever since she was born. And we couldn't lose a child again…" Coulson said, realizing that he may have said too much.

Ward finally spoke up, "What do you mean again? Someone was able to kidnap her?"

"No, not her," the man quietly said and looked at May.

She took a deep breath, feeling that she had to explain what she knew the team should know. After all, she was done with all the secrets and lies.

"It was our third year at the Academy when we found out that I was pregnant with our first child. We were thrilled. Yes, we were young, but we were in love. Anyway, we told Fury, who had just become director at the time and was a close friend to us both, and he was just glad we were happy. On May 21, 1989 we had another little girl. We named her May Marie Coulson. We loved her so much. Phil and I were going to get married and buy a house. But a month after May was born, she was kidnapped while we were at the Academy. The trusted agent that had been watching her was drugged and she was taken away," her voice was now getting softer as she carried on, "The agent was drugged before he even got to the house and the abductors knew when he had passed out. They then broke in and SHIELD Agents arrived at the scene 10 minutes after the alarm went off. No one but the passed out agent was found and our baby girl was gone."

Melinda then couldn't take it anymore and broke down into a pile of tears with Phil's arms wrapped around her. When she composed herself she told Phil to continue.

"After about a year without a lead, SHIELD stopped searching. But we never did. We hoped every day that we would find her. We still do," his face stiffened as he affirmed so. "That is why we are so protective of Katie. We wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if she was hurt or taken away from us. She even has a personnel bodyguard much to her dismay."

"She doesn't dislike the fact that she has a bodyguard. She didn't like the idea of it at first, but she warmed up to it," May continued with a knowing smirk on her face.

"That's just because she started dating the guy! I mean, seriously? Why the hell did Fury hire someone her age?" Phil complained in an exaggerated tone.

"Honey, you approved the guy," Melinda teased, reminded him of that small detail he was _purposely_ omitting.

As the couple continued to banter, the team was still confused and speechless. They could not believe that even after everything that May and Coulson had been through, they were still standing and bantering with each other. While Fitzsimmons finally smiled, looking at the couple, Ward was thinking about how hard it must have been on Katlyn all these years with SHIELD constantly on her back. He also couldn't help but think of how hard it must have been on May and Coulson when they lost their daughter. If there was ever a new lead on their daughter, he going to try and help the best he could. When he put his thoughts aside, he finally looked at the couple and chuckled softly at the way Coulson was being so protective over his little girl.

With Phil and Melinda still bickering and the team still in their own little worlds, Skye thought about how lucky Katlyn must have been to grow up with parents like May and Coulson and wished she could have had something like that growing up. She looked over to Phil and Melinda and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, just across the air field a small chopper landed. Director Fury and two other young agents stepped out. A tall young man and a slightly shorter young lady. Both looked too young to be SHEILD, but that didn't mean they couldn't look intimidating. The three walked across the air field to where the large BUS was, not knowing what to expect when they got to the cargo hold. Well, Katlyn was pretty much prepared to expect almost anything. That included watching her parents bickering. It didn't however include meeting four new people, whom were looking at her, stunned, but curious.

"Well, no matter how nice the guy is, I still don't like him," Phil declared.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way dad, but I kind of love him," the young girl said as she walked up the cargo hold ramp with Fury and her bodyguard behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I have been thinking about this story for a while but haven't gotten the chance to write it! Again it is my first fic. Please review! And if you guys have anything you would like to see in later chapters, please let me know! I will also answer any questions you might have about the backstories to any of the characters.** **Let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I will be trying to update and hopefully this will turn into a great, long story! Again, if you guys have questions concerning the character's backstories, please let me know and I will do my best to answer them. Same with if you have any ideas. I really have no clue how this story is going to turn out because it was originally a one shot, but I think I can try to turn it into something else. And so the story continues…. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Our Family…**

 _With Phil and Melinda still bickering and the team still in their own little worlds, Skye thought about how lucky Katlyn must have been to grow up with parents like May and Coulson, and wished she could have had something like that growing up. She looked over to Phil and Melinda and smiled._

 _Meanwhile, just across the air field a small chopper landed. Director Fury and two other young agents stepped out. A tall young man and a slightly shorter young lady. Both looked too young to be SHEILD, but that didn't mean they couldn't look intimidating. The three walked across the air field to where the large BUS was, not knowing what to expect when they got to the cargo hold. Well, Katlyn was pretty much prepared to expect almost anything. That included watching her parents bickering. It didn't however include meeting four new people, whom were looking at her, stunned, but curious._

 _"Well, no matter how nice the guy is, I still don't like him," Phil declared._

 _"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way dad, but I kind of love him," the young girl said as she walked up the cargo hold ramp with Fury and her bodyguard behind her._

"That doesn't mean that I have to love him," Phil told his daughter.

"It really does, but whatever."

As Katlyn ended the conversation, Melinda walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. They had not seen each other in months, but it felt like they hadn't talked in years. They talked almost every day and Skyped often, but seeing each other was so much better. As Katlyn gently pulled out of her mother's warm embrace, she turned into her father's open arms. Phil placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, the way he had been doing since she was born.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the team stood there watching the interaction between the small family. Skye however was paying more attention to the two men who had followed Katlyn onto the BUS. One, whom she assumed was Director Fury, was a tall and rather intimidating man with an eye patch. In a way, she thought he looked kind of like a pirate. The other man looked about her age. He was tall with dark blond hair. At first, he didn't seem intimidating at all, but with his straight face showing no emotion and his eyes looking straight ahead, he almost looked scared. Skye guessed that this was Katlyn's bodyguard turned boyfriend. If she guessed right, then he was most likely scared of May and Coulson. May especially.

"You are never allowed to leave your mother and I again. Got it?" Phil said, finally releasing his daughter and giving her a stern look.

"Actually, you guys left me, remember? Grandpa gave you the big BUS after you died and you simply formed a team and left! You didn't even invite me!" Katlyn replied with a smirk.

"We were not pulling you out of school. Plus, you would have had to leave Lincoln behind," Melinda told her daughter.

Phil looked away and mumbled, "Maybe we should have let her leave school."

"Don't worry dad, I would have brought him with me."

Katlyn looked over at her boyfriend, but instead was met with the sound of Fury gagging over what she had just said. She simply rolled her eyes and looked toward the younger agents of her parents' team.

"Okay! Now that we have established that, who are the other people staring at us? They are kind of creeping me out right now…"

"Oh right," Simmons' voice perked up as she offered her hand for a handshake. "Hello! I'm Jemma Simmons!"

"And I'm Leo Fitz."

"I have heard so many good things about you guys. You guys are like the youngest two to ever go to the Academy at age 16 and graduated 3 years early! That is so cool!" Katlyn told the two scientists enthusiastically.

"And you're the second youngest to go to the Academy at age 17! I still can't believe that you specialize in both of our fields as well as have worked in Operations and Communications. That's quite impressive for a girl of your age," Simmons told the young girl as Fitz just stood next to her smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"I bet you guys would have specialized in more if you had gone to the Academy longer. Remind me later to get you guys to show me the lab on this thing," Katlyn told the scientists looking over to the lab as she turned to Ward.

"Hi! I'm Katlyn, obviously. And you are?" Katlyn asked, knowing that with the way Ward was showing no emotion, that she could easily get on his nerves.

"Grant Ward, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Ward. And you can just call me Kate or Katie. Please don't call me ma'am," Katlyn told Grant.

"And I'm Skye. I'm the hacker on the team," Skye said as Katie looked at her.

"I've heard so much about you as well. My dad says that we're actually quite alike. We'll have to talk more later."

As Kate walked over to stand by Fury and the other young agent, the team watched her.

"Question, who's the pirate and the other dude?" Skye asked.

Fury looked at her, about to tell the young hacktivist exactly who he was when Katie stepped in and said, "Oh my god, I don't think I have ever heard someone say that to his face before! I like her!"

Phil and Melinda laughed at Skye and their daughter, both earning scowls from Fury.

"Everybody, this is Director Nick Fury and the other 'dude' as Skye refers to him as, is Agent Lincoln Campbell," Coulson told his team.

"Lincoln is also my boyfriend, if you didn't get that from our earlier conversation," Kate said as she walked over to Lincoln, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

Phil just rolled his eyes and Melinda smiled at the young couple who reminded her much of her and Phil when they were younger.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lincoln said as he laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"Okay lovebirds, cut it out! Nobody but you cares that you guys are dating. Coulson, May?" Fury turned to the older agents, "Have you told your team why they are getting to meet Katie so suddenly?"

Coulson looked to his team, "Katie and Lincoln will be moving onto the Bus and joining the team. And before you say there are no more bunks available, May will be moving into my bunk with me and Katie and Lincoln will be moving into May's bunk. Lincoln will be working as a specialist like Ward, and Katie will be working wherever she is needed since she can do pretty much anything. Does anybody have any questions?"

The team all shook their heads and then dispersed. Fitzsimmons, Skye, and Ward all walked into the lab as Coulson, May and the two young agents grabbed their stuff and said goodbye to Fury.

After Fury left, May put the BUS back in the air as they had a course set to fly to New York. Only May and Coulson knew where they were going, while the rest of the team gathered and got to know the newcomers. After dinner and a movie, they all went to their bunks to go to bed.

* * *

As Kate thought back on the day, she couldn't help but notice the way that Fitz and Simmons were so close and she knew she would have to talk to Skye about how to get them together. It was the same way with Skye and Ward. She would have to talk to Fitz and Simmons about them. When she finally fell asleep, so did Lincoln. He knew that his girlfriend had been thinking about the events that had happened that day. And before he finally fell asleep, he couldn't help but think about how Skye and Kate were so alike. It was almost like they had known each other for years or were sisters, even though they had only met that day. They acted the same way that Kiki and Katie have acted their entire lives. He just didn't get how Katie and Skye had developed the same friendship in a day that Kate and her best friend had after so many years. It was almost impossible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and Melinda were upstairs also thinking about how the day had been. Melinda had fallen asleep thinking about how she loved that her daughter was back with her and Phil. She loved Lincoln to death for always protecting her daughter, but she would much rather be able to protect her herself. Phil stayed awake, thinking about how Katie and Skye have turned into such good friends after only knowing each other for a day. He was glad that the team had already accepted her and Lincoln as one of their own, and couldn't wait to see what the next day held for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This was actually a fun one to write because I was able to experiment a little with Kate's personality. If there are any questions or ideas, let me know.** **And reviews are definitely welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aunts and Uncles

**A/N: Okay, I have gotten quite a few reviews over the past few days and I just want to say Thank You! I have also started to get an idea of what is going to happen with this story, and am very excited to start writing. Again, reviews are definitely welcome! And let the story begin…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Agents of Shield or their characters, but I do own my own and this story.**

x-x

The next morning, Kate woke up feeling refreshed knowing that she was home, because she was with her parents. She was also happy to find herself in the arms of her boyfriend when she woke up. They had been together almost ever since he had been assigned to be her bodyguard, give or take a couple of weeks. Yes, he was older, but neither of them minded it very much.

Kate slowly untangled herself out of her bed and made her way over to the dresser. She grabbed a pair of clothes and put on a locket that her parents had given to her when she was little. It had her birth stone with the word 'семья' on the front, which meant 'family' in Russian. The locket then opened up to reveal an updated picture of her and her parents at her high school graduation and a picture of a baby, her little sister whom was kidnapped before she was born. She looked at the locket and smiled sadly before she walked to the bathroom to throw on her workout clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw her mother sneaking down the stairs for her morning Tai-Chi. Katlyn followed her to the living area knowing her mother wouldn't mind.

Melinda wasn't surprised when her daughter followed her to the living area for morning Tai-Chi. It was something that they had done together ever since she was little. And it was one of the many ways the mother and daughter had spent time together.

x-x

At around 7:00 everyone else had awoken, all because May had to land the plane, and it could get bumpy and turbulent. They were now all loading into the SUV driving to wherever May took them. None of the younger agents knew where they were going, but Lincoln and Kate had a feeling.

About an hour later, Coulson and May had pulled up outside of Stark Tower, now known as Avengers Tower. Kate and Lincoln both got out of the car and turned to see the reactions of the other agents. The reactions were priceless. Ward got out of the car and his chin dropped as he stared up at the large building. He quickly closed his mouth and tried to act cool, but Kate couldn't help but laugh. Fitz got out of the car and had the same reaction as Ward, only he wasn't able to hide it. When Skye and Jemma got of the car, they looked up and seemed about to pass out. Once they were able to find their words, they immediately started fangirling and harassing Coulson to know as to why they were at Stark Tower.

The team then walked into the building and walked over to the personnel elevator. Phil pushed the floor number to where they were then greeted with the voice of JARVIS.

"Good morning, Agents Coulson, May, Katlyn, Campbell, and guests," JARVIS said making the other agents jump.

The rest of them simply smiled as Phil said, "JARVIS, where is the rest of the family?"

"Dr. Banner is in the lab. Ms. Hill is at work. Ms. Potts and Ms. Foster are having a shopping day. And the rest are all coming this way rather quickly dodging each other as they play with water guns," JARVIS replied in a serious but amused tone.

"Thank you for the warning, JARVIS," Coulson replied, buttoning his blazer.

Right as Phil said that, he looked down the hallway as Romanoff and Barton ran and hid behind him. He was greeted with water straight in the face. He wiped it off and was met with a guilty looking Tony. Right behind him, Thor and Steve were trying their best to not laugh, but failing miserably.

Phil simply looked at Tony and the rest of the Avengers, before he simply said, "You guys are so irresponsible."

He then walked away rapidly as Barton and Romanoff were loading their water guns again. Kate then took that chance to go hug her soaking wet uncles and aunt.

"Those – those are the Avengers. Holy crap! You're the Avengers!" Fitz said – almost shouted – shocked.

"Yes, we are kid. We are also this bookworm's Uncles and Aunt," Tony said, knowing what was about happen.

Simmons stared him and said in a low voice, still in awe, "He's Tony Stark!"

"And he's Thor!" Skye said pointing at Thor.

"And oh my Lord, he's Steve Rogers," the biochemist was unable to contain her reaction this time.

"And he's Thor!" Skye repeated, eyes still locked on the burly, blonde God.

Looking at the two master assassins, Simmons added, "And they're Hawkeye and Black Widow."

Ward didn't seem so impressed with those two, though. He had met them before, once, but he had met them. Nonetheless, he looked up at them; they had to be really amazing SHIELD agents to be featured in the Avengers' team. Not only to mention the fact that they were the only SHIELD duo that never needed extraction plans. They were amazing.

"He's Thor," Skye was still staring at the Asgardian, amazed and slightly daydreaming.

"Yes Skye, we know he's Thor. Snap out of it you weirdo," Ward said snapping his fingers in front of Skye's face until she slapped his hand away.

"This is so cool!" Jemma and Skye screamed out at the same time.

The rest of the team simply laughed at the two girls obviously fangirling. As the girls were trying to get over the shock of meeting the Avengers, Ward and Fitz introduced themselves. The girls did the same, even though they were still a bit too excited. The family then began to talk, since none of them had seen each other in months. JARVIS announced that Banner was coming up the elevator. He was immediately met with his niece throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. She had heard that he had lost control again and he always felt guilty when it happened, throwing himself into work as an attempt to forget about it. She knew that a hug didn't help much, but it was the thought that mattered.

Once Banner was introduced to everyone, he began catching up with his niece, telling her about his latest research in which Fitzsimmons also contributed to the conversation.

About an hour or so later, JARVIS announced that Pepper, Jane, and Maria were on their way up. Kate met them at the elevator the same way that she had met her uncle. She then introduced her aunts to the rest of the team. After all of the introductions were over with, they ordered pizzas and all had a movie day since it was only about 1:00 in the afternoon. Jemma and Skye had finally got a hold of themselves and were told that the team would be making visits to Stark Tower every couple of months now.

x-x

In the middle of watching _Made of Honor_ , something the girls had picked out only because Patrick Dempsey was in it, Melinda's phone got a notification. Melinda grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I just got a notification that Agent Lumley, the agent who was on the mission with Agent Avery, was caught on camera in Central Downtown London." Melinda said in a low voice.

"Let's go."

x-x

 **A/N: Sorry, Not Sorry for the Cliffhanger! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I already have the next chapter written and will be putting it up either tonight or tomorrow morning. Please Review! The more reviews, the sooner the updates! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Skye, the 084

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or any of their characters. But, I do own Katlyn, Kiki, and this story.**

x-x

After May had told Coulson about the lead she had found on retired agent Richard Lumley, Coulson had immediately asked Tony to borrow a small jet, one that they would be able to put Lola on. After getting to Mexico too late the last time they had a lead, Coulson was determined to not let it happen again and to get the answers he needed. Once Lola was secured in the cargo hold, Melinda set a direct course to London where Agent Lumley had been seen.

"Do you think we'll get the answers we need this time?" Melinda asked hopefully.

"God, I hope so. Every time Skye asks me if we have a lead, she has a glint of hope in her eyes. And every time I tell her that we haven't found anything it feels as if I had just crushed her world. Yet, she always asks again later on, always with the same amount of hope. It's like no matter what you tell her, she always knows that you tried your best and gives you a look of appreciation. I need to be able to tell her something this time. Anything at all," Coulson replied with sadness laced in his tone.

"That's why I love you so much. No matter what, you always want to help others. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Skye. You look at her the way you look at Kate, that no matter what, you will always protect her. And no matter what she says or does, you will always be there supporting her. Even if she doesn't want you to be. It's what makes you who you are," Melinda confided to her husband, looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

For the rest of the flight, neither of them talked. They just sat in the silence, reflecting on their thoughts. As soon as they landed, they drove Lola to Central London where Lumley was supposed to be getting off of a bus at that time.

x-x

 **Bus Stop- Central Downtown London**

As Agent Lumley stepped off the red London double decker bus in the center of London, he felt as if he was being watched. He turned and looked over his shoulder and then turned back. He had immediately noticed the black haired woman that every good SHIELD agent knew as 'The Cavalry'. He slowly started walking in the opposite direction with a feeling that she wasn't in London just for vacation. He knew that if he was right, if it was indeed SHIELD, it meant trouble.

Melinda immediately noticed when Lumley started moving in the opposite direction and followed suit, but discreetly. She was secretly hoping that things would go as planned and that he would head in the direction of Coulson. Luckily, he did. Lumley turned around and saw that he was indeed being followed by an agent. He knew that it probably wasn't a good idea but he started running away, in hopes to shake them off his tail.

"Coulson, we've been seen! He's heading your way," May said over coms as she began pursuing Lumley.

As Melinda chased after Lumley, he headed directly in the direction they had hoped he would go. He ran through the on-going farmer's market and down the alley between two abandoned buildings. Down the alley, he noticed a red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette blocking his path. Lumley looked around, short on his breath, and immediately climbed up the fire escape ladder, thinking that he would be able to get away. Coulson turned on Lola's hovercraft capability and flew up to Lumley's level.

Lumley looked at Coulson straight in the eyes and said, "This is about the baby girl isn't it?"

x-x

 **Agent Richard Lumley's Apartment- Central Downtown London**

"Agent Lumley, can you please tell us about the mission in which you encountered the baby girl?" Coulson asked with hope masked within the tone of his voice.

Agent Lumley took a deep breath and began to speak, "My partner, Agent Linda Avery, and I were called in to be part of a five man team to investigate an 0-8-4 in a China village in the Hunan Province. When we got to the village, everyone there had been killed. Everyone except for a baby girl, whom we had found in the arms of a dead agent. Tucked in his arms along with the baby girl, we found a folder of notes on experimentations and practically the only trace of history on where the girl had come from."

Coulson and May both had looks of shock and anger on their faces of what they had heard so far. They couldn't believe that even after everything they had heard of Skye's time at the orphanage that it could get much worse. They couldn't believe that someone could have the nerve and be so heartless as to do that to an innocent baby.

"It turned out that the baby had been kidnapped by a couple whom had gone by the names of Cal and Jiaying Johnson when she was about 1 month old. One of the notes said that Cal would have been a normal guy, if it weren't for him being so misled by his wife. Jiaying was an Inhuman and did not age like a normal human would. Due to Jiaying's Inhuman capabilities, she was not able to conceive children. So the couple instead, kidnapped a child and attempted to raise it as their own."

Lumley looked up to see the two agents staring at him with pure shock written on their faces. He knew they were probably thinking about how much of a sinister thing that was, especially since he could barely believe the story himself.

He continued, "The couple then became set on trying to make the child have Inhuman capabilities. They started a lab. SHIELD had become aware of the unauthorized lab and sent an agent in, undercover. Unfortunately, by time the agent was able to find out what was going on and try to get the baby out, Jiaying had already injected the serum into the baby's bloodstream."

Lumley took a deep breath as it was getting harder and harder to talk about.

"They never did find out whether or not the serum worked and if so, what it did. Everyone in the village that the agent had taken her to was killed trying to protect the baby. Jiaying and Cal had torn through the village, killing anyone who didn't give them answers. The agent found dead with the baby in her arms had been able to hide before the couple could find the child. Unfortunately, she had already been shot and bled to death. The couple had fled the village by time we got there. After we found the baby, we were assigned to protect her until the case had been closed. Slowly, each person of our team got crossed of while trying to protect the child. Avery and I were the last two alive when she was assigned to watch the child."

Talking about his partner had gotten more difficult and painful as Lumley spoke. He excused himself to pull himself together, and didn't come back until he knew that he had found the strengths to finished the story.

"Linda had ignored orders and took the child to Saint Agnes orphanage. She set up a ghost protocol for the child to move foster homes every few months. She was never allowed to be adopted. She was pretty much stuck living in a damn orphanage her whole life," Lumley told the couple angrily.

"The day after Linda had dropped the girl at the orphanage, she was killed. I handed in my resignation the day after and fell off the grid. Managed to flee the country without suspicions. I've been on the move ever since then. Until now," Lumley finished the story and waited for the two agents to respond.

"Is there anything else that you know about the girl or the mission?" Coulson finally asked, finding his voice again.

"No. But why the sudden interest? It's been 25 years. Why has no one come looking for me until now?" Lumley replied.

Melinda and Phil both looked to each other, both with pained looks when Lumley asked, "You haven't encountered her, have you? Because if you have, I would suggest staying the hell away from that girl. Wherever she goes, death follows. Now, please," he got up and walked to the door, opening it for them.

At that moment, all Melinda wanted to do was beat Lumley up for saying such things about Skye. Phil grabbed her hand and offered her a soft smile, leading her to the door. After leaving Lumley's apartment, both agents drove back to the air field in silence. Both were thinking about how they'd break the recently learned news to Skye. They also felt deep sorrow as they realized the strange similarity between Skye and their baby girl; they both had been kidnapped at around the same age.

x-x

 **A/N: This chapter was one that took a while to write. I did get a few of the quotes from Lumley from the show. So, I do not own any of those. This was the hardest chapter I have written so far and I mostly recorded myself saying my thoughts out loud as I paced around my room. And then later typed it out. Please review what you think and any questions or suggestions you might have!** **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I LOVE that the story is getting such great feedback! Please continue to review and I will try to update regularly! So, a big thank you to her for taking the time to help! That is all, so let the story continue...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield... I wish.**

x-x

 **June 23,2014**

 **Location: Stark Tower- Central New York City**

It had been about a week since Melinda and Phil had talked to Agent Lumley about Skye's past. They had yet to tell Skye of their discovery, because they knew she would be heartbroken.

All week Phil had not stopped thinking about how similar Skye's kidnapping was to their own daughter's, and couldn't help but think if the two stories could possibly be related.

Phil found himself walking to the elevator almost in autopilot mode, his mind going over the similarities and differences about the two kidnappings. He took the elevator down to the lab, where JARVIS had said Tony was. Once the doors opened he saw Tony surrounded by an enormous amount of different tools – some of which he didn't know what were or what they did – working on yet another experiment.

"Hey Tony, would you mind doing me a huge favor?"

Hopefully he could get Tony to help him get the information he needed.

x-x

Skye was sitting in the lounge at Stark Tower when Tony walked in.

"Hey Skye," he called as he walked to her, getting her attention, "I was just putting everyone's medical files from SHIELD into JARVIS's system, when I noticed that you don't have a medical file _or_ a SHIELD file. And when I looked it up in the Nation's Hospital data base, I couldn't find it either. I was just wondering if I would be able to take some blood and possibly put it in SHIELD's records. In case there's an emergency…?" Tony asked Skye, expectant for her reaction.

"Yeah, that's fine. And the reason I don't have any file on record is because I deleted them all when I ran away from the orphanage," Skye told Tony, knowing that he was probably curious as to why there were no records of her to be found.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Tony said, feeling guilty for bringing it up to the young girl.

"It's okay. It's my past," she affirmed while getting up and tailing Stark to the lab. "All I care about is what is happening now and what will happen in the years to come. That's what really matters. Not my crappy past."

x-x

 **Location: The Lab- Stark Tower**

Tony had taken a sample of Skye's blood and had run it through the system like Coulson had asked him to do. When JARVIS said that the results were in, Tony called Phil down to the lab, not wanting to intrude by looking at the results before him – even though he was dying to know what was the pertinence of the blood tests.

Coulson walked out of the elevator, his stomach laced with nervousness, "What were the results?"

"I thought that I should probably let you look at them first," Tony said as he held out the folded piece of paper with the results.

The agent hesitantly took the paper from Tony's grip and unfolded it. He looked down and saw the results.

x-x

Melinda was sitting in the same spot where Skye had been not an hour earlier, when Tony asked if he could have a sample of her blood. She was trying to read a book that Kate and Natasha had recommended, but her mind was wandering elsewhere. She hadn't been able to focus ever since she and Phil had found out about Skye's past. As soon as they had gotten back to the tower, all she wanted to do was to run up to Skye and embrace her in a hug. She wished that all the crappy stuff that had happened to Skye could just disappear and be replaced with a life she deserved. One where she was loved and had a family.

Phil and Melinda both decided it would be best if they waited a couple of days before they told Skye. And looking back on it, Melinda was glad they did.

Phil decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, so he would have time to get his head wrapped around what he had just read before he'd tell Melinda. When he reached the lounge, he stopped and watched his wife reading the book that their daughter had been harassing her to read for the past month.

"Hey Mel," Melinda jumped at the sudden voice of her husband.

"Hey! I was just starting to read this dumb book," Melinda told her husband.

Phil had noticed the difference in her tone and immediately knew she wasn't really reading it. He knew she was thinking about what they had learned about Skye's past and knew that he needed to tell her about what he had learned less than 10 minutes ago.

"Phil," Melinda said, snapping her husband out of his thoughts, "are you okay? I lost you for a second there."

"Yea, I'm fine." Phil knew it was time. "Actually, no. Mel, I need to tell you something, and I need you to not do anything until I finish. Okay?"

Melinda nodded her head at her husband as he began to explain.

"When we learned about Skye's past last week, I couldn't help but think more about the part when Lumley said that Skye was kidnapped when she was about a month old. I couldn't help but think about how similar her story is to our own. She was kidnapped when she was a month old. The mission had happened around the same time that we lost May. It all adds up."

It was suddenly getting harder for Phil to talk and he noticed how his wife had been trying to keep tears from falling.

"About an hour or two ago, I went to Tony and asked him if there was any way he could get a sample of Skye's blood. He somehow managed to do so, and he ran it through the system. He called me back down and gave me the test results. These are the results."

Phil held up the sheet of paper he had received from Tony and handed to Mel. Mel took the paper hesitantly and opened it. She gasped.

"Mel, Skye is May," his voice came out weaker than he expected. "She's our little girl. We have been looking for her for the past 25 years and she has been with us for the past 6 months. We finally found our baby."

At that point, Mel was sobbing. Phil wrapped his arms around his wife and held her while she cried. Little did Mel know that he was also crying.

Mel finally stopped crying enough to say, "How are we going to tell her? How do we know she won't run away? How do we know if she wants us to be her parents?"

As soon as she asked Phil those three little questions, they heard something moving. They looked back and Skye was standing there, her eyes filled with tears. They put together that she had heard something. Skye ran across the room and into the arms of Phil and Melinda. She inadvertently had heard the entire thing and all she had wanted was to hug her parents. The two older agents immediately wrapped their arms around their little girl. They had finally found her and didn't care how she had found out. They were all sitting in a huddle crying, when Skye lifted her head and looked straight into the eyes of her parents. She would have to get used to that.

"I would never run away," Skye said between a sob.

x-x

 **A/N: This chapter was super hard to write and I can honestly say, I cried the entire time. Thanks you guys again for all the great feedback and please keep the reviews coming!**

 **P.S. I am looking for a new Agents of Shield story to read. So, if anyone has any recommendations or would like me to read one your own, please leave the name and author and I will check it out! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Let Go

**AN: Thanks again for all the great reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters.**

x-x

 **Previously on 'Our Family'**

 _"Mel, Skye is May," his voice came out weaker than he expected. "She's our little girl. We have been looking for her for the past 25 years and she has been with us for the past 6 months. We finally found our baby."_

x-x

 **One Hour Later**

Phil and Melinda looked down at the young girl who had fallen asleep on their laps. After Skye had run across the room and into the arms of her new found parents, she had asked them if they had any stories about her, before she disappeared. As soon as she asked that, Phil had started reminiscing over the days that his wife was pregnant. Skye had listened intently, and neither of the two had noticed when Skye had laid down and fell asleep on their laps.

The two looked down at her with content smiles on their faces. They had never imagined that after 25 years of looking that they would find their daughter. They finally decided that they would wake Skye up, because they wanted to tell the team on their own and not have them find out when they simply walked into the living room.

"Baby girl, wake up. Skye," Melinda said as she pushed a piece of hair out of Skye's face.

Skye opened her eyes and said with a smile, "I've got to get used to you guys calling me that."

"Yeah you do, because we aren't going anywhere anytime soon. We just got you back." Phil told his daughter.

"What?"

The three of them all turned to see Katlyn with a look of pure shock written on her face.

"Kate, we need to tell you –"

"What do you mean you just got her back? How could you not tell me? Instead, you sit here as a family not even thinking that maybe I would want to be here too?" Kate ran out of the room.

Melinda immediately stood up to run to her daughter when Skye said, "Let me."

Skye ran after Katlyn to find her waiting for the elevator.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or my parents right now."

"Okay, then don't talk. Just listen. I just found out an hour ago. I walked into the living room, just like you had and heard May and AC talking. AC had said something about how they had finally found their baby girl and that I was May. May immediately freaked out and I ran in and hugged them. We talked and then I had asked if they had any stories of me while May was pregnant or when I was a baby. AC started talking and I fell asleep. I had just woken up when you had come in. We had just found out. You can be mad at me if you'd like, but don't be mad at your parents please."

Kate continued to give Skye the silent treatment, until she finally left. As soon as she was sure Skye was gone, Katlyn cried. The entire time, she had just wanted to hug her sister and say she missed her, but she was upset. She wanted to find out as soon as possible. She knew she needed to talk to her parents, but she also just wanted time to think.

Kate finally took the elevator up to the roof and sat on the helicopter pad and stared at the city. It somehow brought a sense of peace and allowed her to think things through. She heard the elevator ding and then its doors opening up; she knew it was most likely her mom or dad. She was surprised when Bruce came and sat next to her instead. They sat like that in silence until Bruce finally spoke up.

"What's up little duck?" He had called her that since she was little, because she used to be as obsessed with ducks as Fitz was with monkeys.

"Skye's my sister and I don't know how I feel about it."

"That's big news," Bruce voiced shocked at the news. "What are you feeling?"

"I'm happy about finally finding her and knowing that she was never killed, but I'm upset with mom and dad. I know that they had just found out and that Skye had found out the same way I did, but I'm still upset and I don't know why."

"Anything else?"

"I'm angry… angry at the people who took Skye away from my mom and dad. They took my big sister away from me. I'd never met her, but I've always loved her, always wished that she was with us. Now she's here, and I'm angry and won't talk to her or mom and dad." Kate took a breath and looked to her uncle for advice.

"I get it kid. You don't understand. You don't have anyone to blame for taking your sister away from you, so you're blaming her and your parents. But, Kate, you have got to let it go. It wasn't their fault. It's the people who took her. It's their fault. And don't think that I don't know the other thing you're thinking about. You're blaming yourself. Why? I don't know," he shrugged and carried on, "You weren't even a thought yet, so stop. What did you know when she was taken away? Take a minute to breath, then go in there, hug your sister, and never let go. Okay?"

Kate nodded and gave her uncle a hug. He returned it and then left Katlyn alone again, to think.

Kate was left in sitting on the roof in silence. She knew her uncle was right and just wished she would get the courage to run in there. She was just scared.

A couple minutes later the elevator dinged again. Kate turned her head to find Ward with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were up here. I'll go somewhere else-"

"No," Katlyn spoke hurriedly, "I mean, the roof is big enough for the both of us."

Ward gave her a slight grin and sat down beside her. They sat in silence until Kate spoke up.

She looked to Ward expectantly, "So, what's wrong with you?"

"No offence, but I don't really talk about my feelings to anyone. But, what's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what, you tell me, I tell you."

At that moment, Ward let out a small laugh. "You've been spending way too much time with Skye. But alright, deal. Just because I know that it might be good if I tell someone. You have to promise to not tell anyone though. Got it?"

All Kate did was hold out her pinky with a smile on her face. Ward took it and chuckled.

"Okay Ward, you first. What's up?"

"I like someone. Like, really like someone, and I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

"It's Skye, isn't it?" Kate asked.

"How - How did you know?"

"It's so obvious. It's in the way you look at her. You look at her, like she is the only girl in the world. The only one that matters anyway. You always have a sparkle in your eyes. You look at her the way my dad looks at my mom. The way Uncle Clint looks at Aunt Nat. Or the way Uncle Tony looks at Aunt Pepper. It's the same way with Aunt Maria and Uncle Steve, as well as Thor and Aunt Jane. You train her, not because you have to, but because you want to protect her. And you would never forgive yourself if she ever got hurt."

Ward looked at her with pure sadness in his eyes and nodded, knowing she was right.

"I don't just like her. I think I am falling in love with her. It won't stop. How do I tell her? What is she doesn't feel the same way? I can't lose her. She might not know it, but she's my best friend."

"You just do. Tell her how you feel. It's better to tell her, than to always wonder if she feels the same way. And for what it's worth, I think the outcome… would be in your favor." Kate smiled and then continued.

"But, I'm going to warn you now. If you ever, _ever,_ hurt my sister, then I will hurt you. I can assure you of that. I have the Avengers _and_ my parents _and_ the Director and Deputy Director to help me. I also guarantee that Fitzsimmons would help." Katlyn finished with a devious grin and stood up.

"Okay, I won't hurt her! And what do you mean by _your sister_? I didn't think that you guys were that close," Ward looked at her confused.

"That's what I was upset about. It turns out that Skye is May, my big sister who was kidnapped from my parents before I was even born."

With that said Kate turned around and walked to the elevator, leaving a very confused Ward behind her. She told JARVIS to take her down to the living room. She needed to go hug her sister and never let go.

x-x

 **A/N: Thank you all for your continued support throughout the story so far. This chapter was a hard one to think of, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. Again, if anyone has a story of their own that they would like me to read, I would be happy too. But, only ones that are AoS. And I have also become a Beta Reader, so feel free to hire me. :) Thanks Agai** **n!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry the update took so long! I start school on Monday and have been pretty busy. I have also not been getting as many reviews. I'm not sure if you guys have lost interest or there is just no one reading. So, please review! Otherwise, I might end up ending the story. It depends on what feedback I get on the next few chapters. So, let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except story line and Katie.**

x-x

Even though Katlyn had left him with more questions than he had had when he first came up to the roof, he did get the answer to one, 'What do I do about Skye?' He finally knew what he needed to do. He just wasn't sure on when and how he would ask her out. He considered doing it that night, but then reconsidered since Skye had just found her long lost family. Ward sat on the roof of Avenger's Tower deep in thought and completely oblivious as to what was going on inside.

x-x

When Katlyn left Ward she immediately got off the elevator and said, "JARVIS, where are my parents and Skye at?"

"They are currently in the living room, Miss Kate."

"Thanks JARVIS. Take me there please!"

Kate took the elevator down to the living room where she was met with the sight of her parents sitting on the couch, with Skye laying her feet on her dad's lap and her head on her mom. It looked like they were watching a TV show, although she wasn't sure which one.

"So, watcha guys watching?" she asked shyly.

Three heads immediately shot up, all wanting to see if Kate was okay. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, before Skye jumped over the back of the couch and ran to her new found sister. The two sisters wrapped their arms around each other like they had known each other their entire lives. They stood for a minute, both with tears in their eyes before two more sets of arms wrapped around them.

After a few minutes in silence, they family dispersed.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was just in shock because I never thought I would meet my sister. And I definitely never thought that she would have been living with my parents for the past year without anyone knowing."

"Hey, you reacted the same way I would have," Skye told her sister honestly.

Kate sent Skye an appreciative smile and looked to her parents.

"It was a perfectly okay response to the situation. Not that finally finding our daughter is a situation, but you should have found out differently." Phil told his daughter with Melinda nodding her head in agreement.

"We do however need to tell the rest of the team and the Avengers." Melinda said.

"What exactly is your guys' relationship to the Avengers?" Skye questioned.

"We're a family. Not by blood, but not all family is blood. It's the people you choose. The people you trust. Mom and dad went to the Academy together with Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint. They have been a team since the beginning and have built a family out of that. They're also your godparents. We met Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper through the pirate, also known as Fury and my grandfather. They have helped SHIELD with technology and money since I was a baby and are also my godparents. Uncle Thor, Aunt Jane, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Bruce… Well, I'm guessing you know the story of them. And mom was Aunt Maria's SO and has always looked out for me. She, Aunt Nat, and mom are also practically sisters." Kate explained. "So, that's our crazy family. It's big, but that just means more people to love and more people you can always go to for help. It's pretty great!"

Phil and Melinda smiled at their daughter and her explanation of their 'crazy family', although, they did agree with her. It was pretty great.

Phil finally spoke up, "If everyone is okay with it, I'm going to have JARVIS tell everyone to come to the living room, and we can all tell them about Skye being May together."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement and turned to explain the TV Show, _Bones_ to Kate as they waited for everyone.

x-x

Everyone was gathered in the living room and currently waiting for Ward to arrive. Once he got there, he pulled Coulson to the side and said, "Sir, I was wondering if I could please talk to you and May real quick."

Coulson nodded and went to go grab his wife. The three agents gathered in the kitchen.

"Agents May, agent Coulson, I know that Skye is your daughter. Kate accidently told me when we were talking on the roof, so I thought I would ask - "

"Yes Agent Ward, Skye is our daughter. If you would have waited a few minutes, we would have confirmed that as well as telling the rest of the team." May said a bit annoyed.

"I know. I was going to ask about something else. I know Skye has always seen you guys as parent figures, even before she found out that you guys were actually her parents. So, I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Skye to be my girlfriend. I have liked her for a very long time now, and I have even started to slowly fall in love with her. I know it's against the rules, but I love her."

Phil and Melinda looked at each other, both with looks of shock. Phil gave Mel a questioning glance and Mel nodded.

"Okay Ward. You have our permission to date our daughter."

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to-"

"But, if you _ever_ hurt our little girl, you'll have to deal with not only us, but the rest of her family as well." May cut Ward off.

Ward looked at May and knew that she was serious, "Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed," Coulson said.

Ward walked to the living room, with a smirking Melinda and Phil behind him.

Phil started, "You guys are all probably wondering why we are all here."

The large group looked toward Coulson, who was standing next to May.

"Over the last couple of days, Melinda and I have been working to find Skye's parents. We briefed the Avengers before we left to find retired agent, Richard Lumley. As you all know, he was the agent whose partner took Skye to Saint Agnes Orphanage. We found him and he told us Skye's story." Coulson took a breath and looked to Skye who gave a nod of encouragement.

"Agent Lumley and Agent Avery were called in to be part of a five man team to investigate an 0-8-4 in the Hunan Province of China. When they got there, everyone had been killed. Everyone but a baby girl, whom was found in the arms of a dead agent. With her they found a folder of notes and papers on experimentations. It was everything they had on her. The baby was kidnapped by Cal and Jiaying Johnson when she was about a month old."

While listening, Ward looked over at Skye and noticed her crying. It must have been the first time she heard the story. He walked over to her and pulled her into his warm embrace which she accepted. She sobbed into his chest as she listened to her father explain the rest of what had happened to her as a baby.

"They wanted to make the child Inhuman like Jiaying, because I guess kidnapping the child had not been enough. SHIELD became aware of the unauthorized lab and sent an agent on the inside. They had already injected the serum into the baby's bloodstream by time the agent was able to get the baby out. The serum must have failed, because as you can see, Skye has no Inhuman capabilities."

Everyone looked at Coulson with disbelief. Coulson explained everything after that and how Agent Avery was killed after taking Skye to the orphanage. By time he had finished, he and Melinda were in tears.

Once she recomposed herself, Melinda then took over, "Phil and I kept it to ourselves for a few days, because we didn't know how to tell Skye. We also couldn't help but think about how Skye's story was a little bit similar to our own. Phil finally got a blood sample from Skye and ran it with ours. It came up positive. Skye is our daughter," she finished with a smile.

Skye turned and ran to hug her parents. They had withheld the story to protect her. And she was glad they had.

"Skye's May?" Everyone turned and saw Natasha standing with Clint, tears in her eyes.

Melinda nodded.

"Oh my god."

Natasha ran over to her goddaughter and stole her from her parent's embrace into her own. Skye stiffened a bit, but accepted it because she knew that this was her family. Her real family. And she knew that no one could steal that from her, that they would never hurt or abandon her.

After everyone gave Skye a hug and told her that they were happy that they had found her, everyone went to bed.

x-x

Ward lay facing up, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, he took the elevator down to the kitchen. He walked through the door and was met with the sight of Skye eating out of a tub of strawberry ice cream.

His back was turned to her, so he sneaked up behind her and said, "Whatcha eating there rookie?"

"God dammit, Ward! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Skye exclaimed.

Ward just chuckled and stole the ice cream from her.

"Hey! Give that back," Skye laughed.

Ward smirked, "Sharing is caring."

"Grant Douglas Ward, give it back now," Skye said firmly with a hand on her hip.

Grant gave it back, and not being able to resist, snaked his arms around her hips, brought her closer and kissed her. Although she was shocked, Skye gladly accepted it.

When they finally had to come up for a breath, Skye gave Grant a questioning look.

"Skye, ever since I met you, I have liked you. And I have even started to fall in love with you. I know it's against the rules, but I would really love it, if you would please be my girlfriend. I know it's corny and all, but -"

Skye cut him off with another kiss.

"You talk too much," she said with a smile.

She then gave him another kiss and left the kitchen, leaving Grant speechless. When he finally composed himself, he put the ice cream away, and went back to his room. He couldn't stop smiling.

He still couldn't sleep and kind of wished Skye was lying next to him. Right on cue, as if she could hear his thought, his door opened a bit and Skye stepped in. She gently climbed into his bed and snuggled up next to him. Grant gently put his arm around her and pulled her closer as they both fell asleep.

x-x

And when Phil and Melinda hadn't found Skye in her room the next day, they had found her in Grant's arms fast asleep. They both looked at each other and smiled. They had found their daughter and she was happy and well.

x-x

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again, I'm sorry it took so long. Also, I have become a Beta Reader, so I would be happy if any of you have a story and would like me to read and edit it. And please review! The more reviews the more chapters in the story and the more frequent updates! I am making a goal to have 40 reviews by the end of the week. If that happens, then I will post 2 new chapters instead of one! So please review! Starting Now!**


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone! I have decided to get a Beta Reader for this story. I originally had my best friend editing it, but she has not had the time to edit it and has not really been watching the show. I didn't want to give anything away for her, so I decided on the Beta reader. I have asked **My name's AC** to edit and give me suggestions, and she has accepted. I will hopefully have it all updated in the next couple of days, as well as a new chapter. I still have the goal of 40 reviews. If I get 50 or over I will put up two chapters instead of one. Without reaching goals such as these, I might be less frequent in my writing. So, please review, and if you get the chance, **My name's AC** is an AMAZING AoS writer! Thanks! Love you all! I am keeping track of chapter updated below if that helps.

-SkyeWard084

Chapter 1- UPDATED

Chapter 2- UPDATED

Chapter 3- UPDATED

Chapter 4-

Chapter 5-

Chapter 6-

Chapter 7-


	9. PLEASE READ!

A/N: Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry for not updating in the last well… 3-4 MONTHS! I started school and have not had the chance to write. School has literally been kicking my you know what. But, anyway! I am starting to get a little bit of time to start writing again, so here I am! As soon as my BETA Reader starts editing the last 3 chapters I have uploaded and I write the next chapter, then I am all yours! I am also having a minor case of writers block so PLEASE send me your ideas and suggestions! I love you all and can't wait to start writing again! I won't be posting as much as I used to but I will try to update once a week! Love you guys! Thanks for understanding!

-SkyeWard084

Chapter 1- UPDATED

Chapter 2-UPDATED

Chapter 3-UPDATED

Chapter 4-UPDATED

Chapter 5-UPDATED

Chapter 6-UPDATED

Chapter 7-UPDATED


	10. FINAL AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Okay, this is the last Author's Note, I swear. I have finally finished cleaning up the story so far, and am now starting to write Chapter 8! Thank you all for your support and a HUGE thank you to my Beta Editor My Names AC. Will hopefully upload new chapter by the end of the week! Love you all!**

 **-SkyeWard**

 **P.S. please send in your ideas and let me know if you guys want to review a story of your own!**


End file.
